Girl next door
by Marry-black
Summary: Fic cadeau de Noël. Post "fin" de la série. Xavin est un super-skrull, in training, peut-être, mais il va bien réussir à se sortir des griffes de quelques majesdaniens énervés... non?


Hellow,

Session fics de Noël pour tous ceux qui en demandent une, donc voici un cadeau pour Nelja dont le thème était "Les retrouvailles de Xavin et Karolina" (Il se place donc après la "fin" des Runaways, donc il y a deux trois trucs que j'ai décidé de manière tout à fait arbitraire)

Ils sont pas à moi, même pour Noël.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, les Runaways s'étaient enfuis, ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient retrouvé un abri. Plutôt un nouveau squat, pour être précis. Chase l'avait trouvé et personne ne voulait savoir comment il était parvenu à trouver cet appartement sans un sou et avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Mais au moins, ils n'étaient plus obligés de dormir dans le Frog, et visiblement ils étaient sécurité. En relative sécurité pour le moment. Mais bref, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était faire croire à leurs voisins qu'ils avaient des parents. Ce qui était un rien plus difficile maintenant que Xavin n'était plus là. Mais un sort ou deux et quelques bricolages de Victor avaient jusqu'ici permis de les faire passer inaperçus.<p>

Ce qui n'empêchait pas tout le monde de se tendre et flipper chaque fois que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de leur nouveau QG. Comme souvent, Molly fut celle qui ouvrit la porte. Parce que les autres ados avaient la flemme d'y aller, parce qu'elle était petite et mignonne et la plus susceptible à envoyer balader quelqu'un qui viendrait avec des intentions peu louables. Balader ou voler à plusieurs mètres de distance d'ailleurs.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir recours à ces extrémités cette fois-ci, ce n'était que la voisine, une jolie blonde de l'âge des grands que Molly aimait bien. Ils avaient vu sa mère une fois ou deux, mais c'était surtout la jeune fille qui les croisait et elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Nico et Karolina. D'ailleurs,

"Est-ce que Karolina est là, Molly?"

La jeune fille partit chercher son aînée et après avoir tenté d'espionner et s'être fait fermer la porte au nez par Karolina, elle finit par repartir tenter de convaincre Victor de faire une partie de Mario Kart avec elle.

Dans le couloir, attendait que la miss se décide à lui dire pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir lui parler. Karolina l'aimait, elle était particulièrement mignonne, et par certains côtés, voire même beaucoup, elle lui rappelait Xavin. Elle aurait peut-être tenté quelque chose, à une autre époque, mais là, la douleur était encore trop immense. L'amour de sa vie s'était sacrifié pour lui épargner une vie de torture, et elle ne pouvait pas penser à d'autres filles, pas maintenant.

Mais visiblement, la voisine n'avait pas les mêmes réserves. Karolina avait bien vu qu'elle lui plaisait, rien qu'à voir les longs regards noirs qu'elle lançait à Nico quand elle essayait de déterminer si elles n'étaient qu'amies ou un peu plus. Et à cet instant, si elle ne se faisait pas d'idées, elle allait avoir droit à une scène hautement désagréable quand elle allait lui avouer ses sentiments et que Karolina allait la rembarrer sans pouvoir lui expliquer pourquoi.

"Christie, avant que tu…"

Elle fut interrompue par les mains de la jolie blonde sur les siennes, qui leva une paire d'yeux verts pour les ancrer dans les siens.

"S'il te plait, bien-aimée, laisse-moi parler."

Un kilo de plomb tomba dans l'estomac de Karolina en entendant ses mots. Christie garda ses mains fermement serrées sur les siennes et ses yeux fixés dans les siens alors que ses cheveux blonds et coupés courts devinrent brun et ondulés, que sa peau blanche devint chocolat. Les yeux verts, intenses, ceux que Karolina avait du mal à regarder parce qu'ils lui rappelaient trop son amour, restèrent inchangés.

Un petit sourire gêné se peint sur les lèvres de Xavin, et pendant plusieurs secondes, elles restèrent ainsi, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Karolina récupère une de ses mains et envoie une claque sonore sur la joue du jeune Skrull. Xavin ne broncha pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux alors que la blonde éclatait en sanglots.

"Qui t'a permis de prendre ma place? Hein?"

La suite des revendications se perdit en hoquets et Karolina se contenta de ponctuer ses sanglots de petits coups de poing sur les bras de Xavin, avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

"Tu m'a tellement manqué, ne fait plus jamais ça…"

Xavin attrapa son menton et lui sourit un instant, sans répondre, laissant comprendre qu'il recommencerait si l'occasion se représentait, et prit ses lèvres doucement, tendrement, pour commencer à rattraper tous les baisers qu'ils avaient raté, pour s'excuser d'avoir passé une semaine à "tâter le terrain", vérifier si Karolina ne l'avait pas remplacée, pour éviter de crier qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Le baiser aurait pu s'éterniser encore plus si la porte de l'appartement ne s'était pas ouverte pour laisser tomber un tas d'adolescents surexcités, Molly en tête. Mol qui vint les séparer pour serrer Xavin à lui briser les côtes avant de la trainer à l'intérieur de l'appartement pour qu'elle leur raconte "toutes ses aventures".

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont lues et appréciées, surtout à Noel<p> 


End file.
